


Emma's sitter

by HaleArgent



Category: Baby Daddy (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleArgent/pseuds/HaleArgent
Summary: You are Emma's baby sitter, have been over 8 months. After Ben and Riley break up, she brought you as a peace offering to give him some free time to go pick up girls, but what she didn't expect was that he'd be interested in you. Of course he hadn't made any approached not including flirtatious comments now and then but those are pretty standard for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: http://lets-imagine-fanfics.tumblr.com/post/150177659331/bd-1
> 
> PS: I really love the Jensen GIF ;)
> 
> I was really annoyed by the lack of Baby Daddy fanfics so thought I'd give it a shot :)

"I can come over right away" you said and hung up the phone. Ben just called and said that there was something wrong with Emma. You almost ran naked to the street to hail a cab.

Almost fifteen minutes later you had arrived at his apartment. He had given you a spare key, about three months ago if Tucker or Danny had an emergency as if they couldn't got to the door because they had a stupid idea like practicing beating each other with Danny's hockey sticks because of Danny hadn't bought toilet paper, again.

"Is she okay?" you were worried but when you started to look around everything was normal and Ben was sitting on the couch with Emma and some popcorn. He smiled at you and patted the seat next to him. You hated when he did that. It was some kind of a emergency rehearsal if there was something actually wrong, but it never was. You wish that it you didn't have to do those but you signed some papers and didn't notice the little print that said 'you must come to Ben Wheeler anytime he asks, includes emergency rehearsals and him having a date etc.'. You regret signing that, it was optional but having your friend as a lawyer who had written the contract, you really couldn't say no

You sat next to Ben on the sofa and asked "what was so life threatening that you interrupted my bath?"  
"She missed you, -" he answered and looked into your eyes, but suddenly snabbed out of it "- you were in a bath, naked?" he asked and you could almost see little drool coming at the corner of his mouth  
"That is how most people take baths, Ben" you said and wiped the drool of with a tissue  
"I mean that, you were naked. I don't want to interrupt your naked time" he says awkwardly. He seems usually pretty confident with girls, you had no idea why he was always so awkward with you, but you decided to give him something "you can't interrupt my 'naked time', if I'm already thinking of you"  
His jaw fell, and his stared at you for a while before saying "thinking of me, as in washing yourself and a random thought popped in your head or the other way"  
"your five year old daughter is sleeping next to you and she might wake up at any moment, do you really want me to answer that" you flirt a little. Without saying a word, he gets up and carries Emma to her bed in Danny's old room

Through the baby monitor you can hear "she's into me Emma. Did you know that the pretty baby sitter is into your dad? Isn't that great, daddy and the baby sitter... -" suddenly you can hear something break from Emma's room "-fu... -" Ben stops and realized the baby monitor "we're fine" and comes back to you

"How much did you...?" he started to asks but you cut him off  
"All of it" you answer with a proud smile  
"Are you going now?" he asks with a little pouty face. You get off the couch and walk up to Ben. You place your hands on his shoulders and whisper to his ear "why would I do that?"

He seems surprised and smirks. You slide your hand from his shoulder to behind his neck and he places his lips on yours. You start to explore each others mouths and taste how the other one tastes.  
Ben pulls his face away from yours after a while "what was that?" he asks  
"I assume you know what a kiss is and are expecting a more mature answer 'than you started it' " you throw a snarky comment at him  
"I know what a kiss is, but it was you who started it" he has challenged you  
"Really? How did I start it?" you know exactly how you started it but why not start this  
"With your naked time thoughts about me" he says as if it was obvious  
"I was just being honest or is that something you don't like, master" you say as start to make a trail with your fingers across his torso. He lowers his gaze to see what you are doing with your hand. You take a step closer  
"You are really close to me" he says  
"I know, and I also know you think of me. Emma talks how you have had a crush on the baby sitter for ages" you say and place his hand on your lower back  
"You... what? When did she learn to talk?" he is jut babbling words at this point  
"She was talking before I started to work for you" you whisper to his ear  
"Oh right..." he said  
"What's the safe word and slowly kiss his neck?" you ask  
"Tucker" he proposes and slips your shirt off you  
"Great" you say and start unbuttoning his shirt

It didn't take long until you are laying in the couch with Ben hovering on top of you. You started to unbuckle his belt as he kissed your neck. You moaned  
"You like that, don't you" Ben said winking and trying to be clever  
"Tucker!" you yelled with your eyes wide and looking at the door  
"Already, I wasn't even in yet" Ben looks at you explaining  
"I mean Tucker, he is there" you say and after realizing Tucker's presence he drops off his arms and falls on top of you. You roll your eyes and try to catch a breath

"Hi guys, I see Emma is enjoying her baby sitter quite a lot, and so is Ben" he says and looks at you  
"Nice to see you too, Tucker" you say with an awkward smile  
"Ben, could you get off her and get Emma's things, so that I can take her as we planned" Tucker asks Ben  
"In a minute -" he says and looks down "- maybe five"  
"He is taking Emma? Why did you need me here again?" you ask the man who is laying on top off you  
"A reason, I can not remember at the moment" he says and gets up off you  
You get up and get your shirt and thank god, you wore a bra today.  
"Don't go" Ben says and tries to reach you off the couch.  
"I'm not going, just going in to the bathroom"  
"No need to get dressed because of me" Tucker says and winks  
You put on your shirt and walk to the bathroom.


End file.
